1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a driving control apparatus for a vehicle that recognizes traveling environment, detects traveling information on the vehicle provided, and performs a self-driving control.
2. Related Art
Recently, various vehicles utilizing technologies of self-driving have been developed and proposed so that vehicle operators can operate the vehicles more safely and more comfortably. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2003-063373 discloses a technology of an automatic retracting device for vehicles. When a failure occurs in a steering system of the vehicle, the automatic retracting device controls braking forces applied to left and right wheels, respectively to change the traveling course of the vehicle, and stops the vehicle within a predetermined evacuating area.